


Keeptober #3

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Series: Keeptober [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Death, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Prompt: Everblaze. Sophie reflects on the events of the third book.
Series: Keeptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Keeptober #3

If I’d understood Fitz’s warning before it was too late, I could’ve saved Kenric. 

And… Kenric charged Fintan to save me.

The fire choked him, burned him. He died alone in the inferno. He sacrificed his life then, like the day he joined the Council. For me.

He was a good man.

Why was I saved instead of him? What’s so special about me? Why was I chosen to be the Moonlark, _designed_ to be the Moonlark? Why is my life worth more than his?

A good, kind man died that day. And a selfish, scared little girl lived.

Why?


End file.
